deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cretaceous vs Captain Gutt
IMG_20190314_202523.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Untitled_42.jpg|Majinparasite Ishan a.k.a Shall-I's sixth what-if death battle. Description The Ice Age franchise has a number of big bads. It's time to see who would win a fight between two of the franchise's water-based villians! Interlude Wiz : The Ice Age. One of the most fascinating geological times the planet has seen. Boomstick : And you know what's even crazier? An animated film series about the Ice Age with sentient, talking animals and complete cartoonism! Wiz : Yes, and each movie in the franchise has at least one appealing main antagonist. Boomstick : Want more? Some of these villians are water guys! Wiz : Like Cretaceous, the unfrozen itchyosaur. Boomstick : And Captain Gutt, the self-proclaimed "Master of the Seas"! He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win - Boomstick : A death battle. Cretaceous Wiz : When the Ice Age began softening down, the ice naturally began melting. All the animals began thriving and playing about taking advantage of their warmer world. Boomstick : Well, that's definitely not surprising! The melting created a lot of fun ice slides, pools of water and other awesome stuff! Wiz : Surprisingly though, things weren't really so bright and beautiful. Due to warnings from a vulture, the animals realised they had to evade an incoming flood. Boomstick : Not perilous enough? Well, two big prehistoric reptilian carnivores frozen in ice broke out. And boy, were they really famished. Well, well, the mammals were on the menu now! Poor Stu the Glyptodon. Wiz : These monsters are officially called Cretaceous and Maelstrom. The former refers to the sleek, smaller one while the latter refers to the bulky, bigger one. Cretaceous is frozen in the ice as the camera is close up on him...until he frighteningly moves one eye. Boomstick : Wow, look at them! What the heck exactly are they, Wiz? Wiz : Cretaceous is an ichyosaur, a Cymbospondylus to be exact, while Maelstrom is a pliosaur. Neither of them really match their real life counterparts. Boomstick : Cool! These reptiles persistently pursued the protagonists. Two bad despite being awesome, they only appeared in a small handful of scenes. Wiz : Actually they would have hindered the plot, Boomstick. Anyways, in the final battle, Manny the Mammoth tricked them into saving Ellie by accident. Boomstick : Upon which they both got crushed by rocks. Wiz : Comparing Cretaceous to Manny's size, we can estimate that he is somewhere around 17 feet long and roughly 1,600-1,700 pounds in weight. Boomstick : While obviously smaller and weaker than his partner Maelstrom, he is still strong enough to drag Manny underwater for a considerable distance, albeit while in the water. And Manny weighs about 11 tons. Wiz : His sleek and streamlined built makes him a fast swimmer. Plus, he's not only fast, he's also pretty agile and maneuverable in the water. Boomstick : Speaking of speed - related terms, this beast is quite athletic, capable of making high jumps out of the water like a dolphin - only unlike a dolphin he's a ravenous, aggressive predator who wants to eat you! Wiz : This includes leaps onto land. Cretaceous ' front limbs help him move on land while his back fins help to propell him through the water. Boomstick : And he definitely isn't slow and cumbersome on land either! Not as fast as in the water, obviously, but fast enough to give you some dangerous trouble. Wiz : Cret's durability is worth mentioning, seeing he shrugged off getting thrown by Manny dozens of yards away and then hitting the top of an iceberg. Boomstick : When Cret gets to you, he has his obvious weapons at the ready - his jaws and teeth, of course. Wiz : Seeing his jaws are similar to those of a crocodile, which has the strongest bite force of any living animal, it's safe to assume they deliver a powerful bite force as well. Certainly not quite as powerful, but still deadly. But this reptile is not unstoppable. Boomstick : Like I said, while still a quick and agile creature on land, he's inferior to when he is in water. Not that he's the smartest thing around either. Wiz : Indeed, he really depends on aggression and instinct rather than brains. When he got hit by the rocks at the end, he just stayed under them while they descended pretty slowly rather than...you know, moving out of the way. Boomstick : But if this creature picks you for lunch, YOU are gonna have to move out of the way! Manny, when faced by Cretaceous is sliding back on an iceberg, making it tip over due to his massive weight. Taking advantage of this, Cret pounces on his victim, who closes his eyes in terror. Manny then opens them and finds his attacker with his jaws stuck on his tusks. Captian Gutt Wiz Scrat the saber-toothed squirrel - an animal which never even existed, by the way - has had nutty adventures - both figuratively and literally - in every Ice Age movie. Boomstick : In the fourth and the fifth movie though, this damn critter was the one responsible for all the troubles. Like in this case he somehow fell to the center of the earth - ''' Wiz : Which realistically is about 7,000 °C - '''Boomstick : Spun it around and caused freaking CONTINENTAL DRIFT!!! How?!? Wiz : This tectonic break up caused the main characters to be separated from their homes and end up sailing on the seas. Boomstick : Not perilous enough? Well, there was an enormous iceberg ship which hoarded pirate animals!!! Wiz : And they were led by a very large prehistoric ape known as...Captain Gutt. Gutt : Ahoy, down there! How lucky of you! You know these waters are infested with pirates! Right boys? Glad we found you before they did. Captain Gutt here to help. Boomstick : Great! Exactly what species is he, Wiz? Wiz : He is a Gigantopeticus, a huge prehistoric ape most closely related to an orangutan. Boomstick : Orangutan? I thought more like a gorilla. Anyways, Gutt captured the heroes and asked them to join his crew...through a shanty. A short clip of the song is shown. Wiz : Obviously none of the hostages accepted leaving their home and families for sailing with Gutt. This triggered the primate's temper, making him ask them to walk the plank. Boomstick : The good news was that Manny and Diego the saber-tooth broke free, fought, destroyed the ship and everyone escaped. The bad news was that this pissed Gutt off so much, he regarded them all as mortal enemies. Wiz : On top of things, the protagonists along with some pirate-enslaved hyraxes later stole a second ship to sail home and the herd ended up befriending Gutt's crew member Shira, who was gradually rebelling against the captain. Boomstick : So a furious Gutt swore to destroy Manny and everything he loved. Wiz : For this, he reached the mainland before Manny did and with the help of his crew, held the mammoth's wife Ellie and his teenage daughter Peaches hostage. They were freed through a furious battle though - with Shira on their side now - which finalized with Gutt and Manny fighting on an iceberg. Boomstick : Gutt eventually was defeated, and then lured by a shapeshifting siren monster, which devoured him. Wiz : Seeing Gutt is a Gigantopeticus, it's safe to assume he's the same size as a real one, around 10 feet tall and 1,500 pounds in weight. Boomstick : That combined with his built gives him incredible strength! I mean, even for an ape! Wiz : His sheer power isn't surprising, considering modern day gorillas can lift up to 10 times their weight. But yeah, it's still crazy that he managed to push off himself Manny, who as you know is a fully-grown 11 ton woolly mammoth. And while swinging, he knocked the behemoth back with a big kick. Boomstick : His greatest strength feat however is simply insane! By applying all of his strength, he actually managed to bring a gigantic iceberg into the sea!!! Let me try something...I will push Wiz into the swimming pool. Wiz : Hey, stop it, you idiot! Anyways, Captain Gutt is fast too. A modern day gorilla can sprint up to 25 mph. Gutt can likely do considerably more due to his bigger strides and proportionally more slender built. Boomstick : And naturally as a gorilla, he can swing pretty awesome! Wiz : Not really, contrary to popular belief, gorillas are not really that expert swingers or athletes. However, considering Gutt is related to orangutans, he does share those abilities with his present day counterpart. Boomstick : Okay. But as if strength, speed, agility and athletism aren't enough, this primate's got a lot of weaponry. His infamous claws, for a start. Wiz : That's apparently how he got his title - I guess Gutt isn't his real name. Captain Gutt runs a claw down Sid's belly, making the sloth laugh ticklishly. Boomstick : The piratical primate use these claws to uh, gut his enemies. Brutal, yeah! Wiz : Scientifically inaccurate seeing apes have nails like us rather than razor-sharp looked claws. He can still use his fists and opposable thumbs, of course. Boomstick : Speaking of sharp stuff, this dude has got a bunch of giant sawfish-blade swords, knives of predator teeth, spears and log + ice cannons! Pirate indeed! He can use this stuff to fight some powerful foes! Wiz : With so much to dish out, the captain can also take a lot of things dished out to him. He tanked a pretty high fall for a start. He also survived a massive swinging kick from Peaches which sent him crashing into an ice wall. Boomstick : Also, at the end of the final battle, he was bashed by a big wooden chunk via Manny's trunk hard enough to be sent flying several dozen yards by Manny into water and lived! Apparently that hurt him pretty badly though. Wiz : Speaking of limits, Gutt is kinda cocky and tends to underestimate his opponent, and gloats about a lot, giving them time to get out of trouble. Boomstick : He's pretty vain, and I guess he...really needs a toothbrush? Wiz : And should his crew get overthrown, he's kinda helpless. Boomstick : But should you attract this ape's wrath, you are really in a fix. Gutt : In my ocean? What a terrible turn of events. I love a terrible turn of events. Heh, heh, heh, heh... Intermission Wiz : All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death battle The colds wilds drifted over the ocean. The air was misty. There was nothing to be heard besides the ever-sloshing waves of the sea and the occasional chirp of a seabird. There was nothing much to be seen... Until suddenly a tremendous floating object began to show itself through the mist. The intriguing noises of chattering and laughing individuals could be heard. As if to properly display the great object, the mist began to clear, while the sun's rays broke through the clouds above. One could now see that the object was a huge iceberg. But not just any iceberg. In truth, those mentioned laughing noises came from a large horde of prehistoric animals ranging from a Pleistocene wild hog to an insane-looking rabbit to a huge elephant seal riding the iceberg, which can safely be referred to as a ship. And then a giant black ape swung into view, hanging from a very large tree posing as the mast. He let go of the branch he was swinging on and landed in a large collection of all sorts of fruits. Captain Gutt chuckled as he lazily picked up a bunch of grapes and began guzzling it up while lounging. But the pirates were not the only trouble in the vicinity. Underwater, several metres below the ship, a group of harmless sardines was swimming and gulping up helpings of plankton and krill. Unfortunately, they never noticed the two dark, sleek shapes looming not more than 35 feet below them. One little sardine saw a particularly plump, red and juicy krill individual floating only a couple of inches away from him. Distracted and careless, he swam towards it without noticing the pair of sleek jaws rushing towards him. In an instant, he was snapped up. Noticing the danger, the other sardines began to scatter for their little lives, but it was too late. The two shapes wove in and out of the cloud of miniature fish, devouring sardine after sardine. By the time Cretaceous and Maelstrom looked up and took a good view of the huge mass floating above them at the surface, only a few precious sardines lived to scram and tell the tale. A grey-feathered sea bird flew to the iceberg ship. He stopped when he had reached his master Gutt. The other pirates noticed him and grinned : apparently their flying mate had just arrived with some good news. They were not disappointed. Gutt : Ah, my dear Silas. I believe you found something sweet today? Silas : Oh yes, my respected captain. I have just spotted a fine little island a few hours north. We would find some -'' But before Silas could declare exactly what creatures the crew could potentially conquer and enslave and for what gain, a humongous reptilian beast burst out of the sea. It had a huge, robust body, greenish-blue scaly skin, devilish yellow eyes and short, wide jaws. The pirates all got a moment for wearing dumbfounded, alarmed expressions on their faces before Maelstrom dropped and slammed hard into the edge of the ship, making a heavy thud reverberate through the air and inflicting a huge crack in the ice. The force of the impact shook the ship, making the pirates stumble about while yelling. Maelstrom splashed back into the waters. The sailing creatures had barely recovered from the shock when a second reptile shot out of the waves. This one was smaller and thinner than Maelstrom, with purple skin, long and sleek jaws and eyes just as yellow as those of his partner. Instead of re-entering the sea, Cretaceous landed right on the ship and snarled, making the crew members shriek in horror. He rampaged around causing the animals to scramble here and there, snapping his teeth and nearly getting multiple pirates in his grasp. Cret was still attacking everyone in his sight when Mael leapt yet again at the iceberg. Maelstrom struck the same crack he had made via his first strike, and in doing so, head-butted the bottom of the tree-mast, which happened to be embedded right in the crack. Over the tree went, and as it crashed down, it split the iceberg in two. ''Flynn : Uh oh. The pirates screamed as the iceberg began falling apart. And the two ice halves smashed into each other, as if there wasn't already enough mayhem. This collision led to even these two halves crumbling apart. Some pirates were lucky enough to land on relatively small iceberg chunks, while more unfortunate ones fell right in the rough waters, at the mercy of the two ravenous carnivores after their much-more-appetizing-than-sardines flesh. Flynn the elephant seal splashed and frayed about in the waves. Flynn : Help! I am drowning! NOOOOOO!!! Oh wait, I am a sea creature... This noise made Flynn unfortunate enough to attract the attention of Maelstrom, who bared his teeth as he selected this enormous, very meaty sack of fat as his next meal. Flynn screamed in fright and zipped off through the water with Mael hot on his tail. Meanwhile, Cretaceous zipped through the water, eying his hapless victims. As he did so, he leapt into the air to dodge a chunk of ice in his path. But before he could hit the water again, a large black body slammed into him. Cret spun through the air with his ambusher and landed on a particularly large ice chunk. Staying on his feet, he looked at his confronter - a massive, black-furred, sawfish blade-wielding and livid ape who glared at the precious fruity treats sinking in the sea around him, and then at Cret. Gutt : You fool! You just demolished my lovely ship and beloved treasures! Cretaceous just snarled. This huge, muscular furball did look meaty... Gutt : You just messed with the wrong master of the seas. Prepare to pay to the one and only Captain Gutt! Saying so, Gutt raised his sawfish sword with murderous eyes. And Cret was ready for his next prey. Fight! Gutt swung his sword towards Cretaceous, but missed as the latter simply moved to the right. He raised the sword and swung it down again at his adversary, only for Cretaceous to move to the left again. Now it was Cret's turn to attack. And he did just that. He rapidly struck at Gutt's chest. However, he was just as unlucky as his opponent, who also dodged this as well as a second snap from the reptile's jaws. Seeing that he was standing right over Cretaceous, Gutt raised his sword, and this time, instead of slashing at the itchyosaur he brought the blade down pointing it like a dagger to stab. Cret was only just able to evade being impaled by shifting himself, after which he sharply and swiftly turned around, brandishing his whip-like tail. This time he was successful in landing a blow, right in Gutt's waist. The force of the whip shook the ape and tipped him over. This was just the opportunity Cretaceous was waiting for, and he quickly struck at Gutt, successfully sinking his pointed knife-like teeth into the flesh of the latter's left side. Gutt : Aaghh!!! Noting that the sawfish-blade was still in his hand, Gutt swiped in self-defence at his assaulter, and managed to slash a notable cut in Cret's side. Cret was taken aback, and letting go of his catch, leapt back growling as some blood began trickling out of the wound. Gutt grabbed this chance to hop to his feet, and doing so, slashed at Cretaceous again. Although he failed to land a lethal hit due to Cret evading the worst of the attack, Captain Gutt managed to slash the reptile's nose. Cret snarled in pain as more blood began oozing from his second injury. A furious Cretaceous snapped his jaws at Gutt, but as you might have guessed, Gutt just dodged the incoming bites. So Cret swiftly turned around to whip the pirate with his tail a second time, but this time Gutt was careful and got out of the way. This resulted in Cret exposing his right side, and Gutt wasted no time. Quick as a cat, the latter raised his sword and bringing it down, he stabbed right into Cretaceous' flesh. Cretaceous : RAARGHH!!! Cretaceous jittered about in his agony, trying to shake Gutt off. And Gutt kept holding in the sword, making more and more blood flow out like ketchup, while trying to maintain this hold. In the end, Cret managed to free himself from the stabbing, but not without finding himself at the price of a good chunk of flesh and blood. Cret screamed in pain... and then this pain quickly evolved into pure rage. Before Gutt could make his next move, Cret used his tail to lash out at his nemesis' hand. Although it didn't hit Gutt himself, the tail cleanly got the ape's sword, and the sawfish-blade flew out of its owner's hands into the air, and with a splash into the sea, where it sank into the murky depths. Gutt didn't even have time to react as Cretaceous briskly turned around and lunged at the ape's left arm. He sank his teeth into the flesh, feeling the delicious blood on his tongue, while Gutt yelled and shook about in pain. Desperately, Gutt used his free right arm to grab his reptilian assaulter by the throat and pin him to the ice beneath them. With a little help from his leg, Gutt pulled himself free, and this time he was the one to lose some flesh in the process. As Gutt skittered backwards, Cret swallowed the slice of meat he had just torn off. Gutt : Bah! You will pay for that, you blithering excuse for a lizard!!! After taking a moment or two to rub his wounded arm, the Gigantopeticus raised both arms into the air, displaying his massive chest muscles and biceps, before bringing them down heavily towards his opponent. A startled Cretaceous tried to evade the strike, but he wasn't quick enough, and was knocked backwards by a humongous blow to the face. Gutt then grabbed the carnivore's tail, and briefly lifted him up before slamming him to the ground. Cret got to his feet and struck at the primate, jaws open and ready to chomp down, only to be sent reeling to the side as he received a hulking punch to the side of his jaw. Gutt then took hold of the hurt Cret by the throat and slammed him against the ice. To finish this physical combo, he lifted Cret off the ground and began spinning around. When he finally let go, Cretaceous went flying through the air off the ice chunk altogether. He crashed into another chunk and dropped helplessly with a *splosh* into the water. Gutt strode on all fours to the edge of the ice chunk and scanned the water surface with his eyes. Gutt : Show yourself! I have yet to have my vengeance! Gutt turned to his left, still checking for signs of his nemesis. He couldn't be seen there eith- Splash! Like a crocodile stalking a wildebeest from an African river, Cret struck like a snake from the waves, and grabbed Gutt by the right thigh before the pirate captain could react. Gutt began to struggle and tried to fee himself, but it was too late and Cretaceous dragged him into the water. Cret pulled the captain several feet underwater and began circling him. Gutt tried to pull himself upwards, but it was a fruitless attempt as Cretaceous simply barged him with his head. This was followed by a bite to the torso, and then shaking Gutt around before letting go and making him go floating away through the water. The water was getting coloured with Gutt's blood, and Gutt desperately flailed about, trying to save his skin. The captain spotted a new ice chunk not more than 6 feet away from him. Quickly, he grabbed a wooden stump protruding from the chunk's side and began pulling himself to safety, as Cret in turn grabbed Gutt's right leg. Gutt tried to scream in pain, but could only make a cloud of bubbles appear from his mouth. In desperation, he manged to haul himself on to the ice chunk, while Cret lost his grip on his opponent and glared, disappointed at losing such a close catch. Getting back on H2O in its solid state, Gutt hurriedly tugged at at the wooden stump he had used to climb out of the sea, and after a few seconds of effort managed to rip it out. Meanwhile, Cretaceous, hiding in underwater, circled the ice chunk, waiting for a good shot at launching another ambush, as Gutt carefully looked around for such a strike, holding up the stump in his hands. The pirate was drenched and dripping from his fur due to his latest watery plunge, and bleeding from the wounds he had incurred in the process of the battle. It didn't take long for Cret to launch himself from the waves like a bullet towards Gutt. His attempt to maul his opponent went in vain though as Gutt used the wooden stump to strike Cret like a battering ram across the chest, sending the itchyosaur flying across the ice chunk. Gutt noted that the this base of ground was too small to efficiently duel on and ran to the edge. Cret got steady and feebly tried to bite Gutt, but was roughly shoved aside right into the sea by the latter's handy weapon. Captain Gutt hurriedly took a huge leap from the ice, and managed to land on a much bigger nearby chunk. This was yet another chunk with a weapon embedded in it's side - one of Gutt's long, pointed spears. As Gutt tossed away the stump and grabbed this much deadlier weapon, Cret shot out at him. Gutt got tackled, but avoided anything worse by using his hands to prise Cret's jaws apart. He used his feet to push Cret off him, and as the latter tried to bite back, his jaws only received an agonizing punch. Cret screamed in pain as he felt his jaw bone crack. Cretaceous moved aside and dived into the sea to avoid another blow, but Gutt was ready. As the unfrozen predator entered the waves, Gutt raised his spear and without wasting a moment plunged it in towards his adversary... Shink! The water went red as Gutt felt the spear hit its target. He pulled Cret out, and pulling the spear out, laid him flat on his back on the ice. Cret shivered and jittered in fear and agony as he bled profusely from his newfound torso injury. Gutt grinned evilly at his hapless victim as he extented the claws of his right hand. Gutt : Told ya, scaly. You shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas. Now you shall suffer the same fate I metted out to so many others! Saying so, Gutt placed his clawed fingers in Cret's spear wound and held him down with his free hand, before finally pulling the wound-placed hand down the reptile's belly... R-riipp!!! A raspy, horrified gasp issued from Cretaceous' mouth as a river of blood with bits of, uh, guts erupted from his now sliced stomach, before the itchyosaur finally went limp and his eyes rolled back lifelessly in his head. And Captain Gutt stood over his latest martyr, letting out an evil laugh of victory. K.O!!! *Gutt left the place with some remaining pirates on an escaped Flynn's back. *Cretaceous' bones were added to Gutt's stash of bones used for his own purposes. Conclusion Boomstick : Man, that was plain brutal for two Ice Age characters! Wiz : Cretaceous was a dangerous predator and foe, no doubt about it, and proved a worthy opponent for Gutt, but ultimately, he wasn't worthy enough to win the day. Boomstick : Come on, Cret is no weakling physically, but his strength is completely outmatched by an ape that can knock an 11-ton mammoth off his feet and prise apart two gigantic icebergs! Hits of that power must hurt 10 times worse than my big bro when he's poked in the butt! Wiz : Same with durability, while Cretaceous is certainly not delicate, he's never displayed feats as great as withstanding that final blow from Manny, for example. Boomstick : Or that fall. Wiz : And while Cretaceous is certainly a speedster while swimming, on land he's not nearly as fast as a freaking oversized version of an orangutan. Especially one as maneuverable and swift as the pirate captain. Boomstick : It's not like Cretaceous is a complete slowpoke on solid ground like we said, but Wiz did say that gorillas gallop at 25 mph, which possibly means that Gutt with his larger strides and slender limbs goes faster than Usian Bolt! Ever thought whether Cretaceous could run nicely in a race against Usian Bolt? Wiz : Another major merit on Gutt's side was weaponry. Of course, Cret's jaws are nothing you would like to get trapped in anytime soon, but Gutt had a much wider variety of tricks up his sleeve. Not to mention, a well-placed good strike with one of Gutt's swords or spears could even slaughter the itchyosaur on the spot. Boomstick : Yeah, Cret wouldn't be able to do a whole lot more than...you know, bite, bite, tail blow, bite, bite. As for Gutt...slash, stab, punch, kick, hold, claw, throw, spear. And don't forget that the piratical primate's handleable weapons would give him something of a range advantage too. Wiz : These two were pretty evenly matched in terms of aggression - one is a ravenous, ferocious carnivore while the other is a murderous, psychotic pirate - and perhaps experience - one probably hunted daily in his time and was now continuing the chain while the other is a power-hungry, plundering bandit. But to tip over these equalities, Gutt had another little advantage. Boomstick : Namely brains! I mean, Gutt's not particularly brilliant by the standards of a sentient, talking animal, but we can definitely agree that he's got significantly more brainpower than a feral, savagery-relying itchyosaur preserved from the dinosaur ages! Add to this Gutt's comparatively more technique-based fighting style. Wiz : There does come the fact that Cret's scaly reptilian hide is tougher than Gutt's mammalian skin. And the possibility that Cret is slightly larger. Boomstick : But yeah, do you really think those are very important factors? Nah, esspecially not with Gutt's already mentioned swords and spears. Wiz : The last thing to address is water. True, Cretaceous is the far superior force in an aquatic medium, meaning we can't completely dismiss him. If he managed to drag Gutt into the water, and Gutt couldn't find any means to get the hell out of there, Cret would be the victor of the battle. But without such a case, Gutt was the stronger, faster and overall more well-equipped combadant to win the day. Boomstick : I guess Cret showed too many guts to fight Gutt, and now he's lost his guts. Wiz : The winner is Captain Gutt. Advantages and disadvantages Captain Gutt (winner) + Far stronger + Much faster and more agile on land + Better technique + Weaponry + Much smarter + More durable + Bipedal with big, strong arms and opposable thumbs = Equally vicious = Equally experienced - Possibly marginally smaller - Thinner skin - Would lose easily in the water Cretaceous (loser) + Possibly marginally bigger + Tougher skin + Much more efficient in water + Large jaws = Equally vicious = Equal in experience - Much weaker in terms of strength - Slower and less agile on land - No. of weapons - Much dumber - Less durable Polls Who are you rooting for? Cretaceous Captian Gutt Who do you think would win? Cretaceous Captain Gutt Can go either way Can't decide Trivia *This is easily the fight that Ishan completed the most slowly. *It also has Ishan's longest "Death Battle" section yet. *Flynn's little "Uh oh," line was originally given to Raz the kangaroo. Next time Boomstick : Next time on Death Battle! Time for an animated action girl battle between a human and an anthrophormic animal... Elastigirl vs Tigress Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020